


Pocket Change

by Bushwah



Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Customer Service & Tech Support, Death Threats, Established Relationship, Financial Issues, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Gun Violence, Invasion of Privacy, Invasion of personal space, M/M, Non-binary character, Poverty, References to Depression, Sexual Harassment, bargaining with an abuser, financial abuse, inescapable abuse, nb matt bragg, poverty trauma, the inherent trauma of working retail, trans matt bragg, video video (gta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Rimmy Tim is in Matt's shop. He's here to ruin their life. Again.
Relationships: Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley
Kudos: 9
Collections: Video Video Verse Fics





	Pocket Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions.
> 
> The lore around Matt being nb and working for Video Video (and getting sexually harassed by the Fakes) belongs to my friend! I'll edit in credit once they've figured out how they want to be credited.

Matt looks up at the bell signifying a customer in the shop.

“Oh, it's you.”

Rimmy Tim walks up to the counter and taps his fingers on it, awkwardly close. Matt doesn't dare step back. “I was hoping you'd be on shift.”

Matt laughs nervously. “Uh, I'm on shift a lot.”

Rimmy Tim draws back a little, lounging. “How much is a lot?”

“Enough. Uh, the handbook says not to give out employee—”

Rimmy Tim reaches to the holster by his side, quick like a snake's bite, and Matt drops to the floor behind the counter. The outlaw laughs. “My handgun says otherwise. Which one do you value more—your money, or your life?”

“Please don't kill me,” Matt says, hauling themself back to their feet. They put their hands above their head halfheartedly. Rimmy Tim has taken a seat _on_ the counter and is searching through the tip jar.

“That's pocket change to you,” Matt argues. It's also a depressing percentage of their paycheck, but—“You don't need it.”

Rimmy Tim looks up and smiles. “Maybe I don't,” he agrees. “Maybe I just don't want it to stay with _you_.”


End file.
